The Flash: A Different World
by AmbitiouStories
Summary: (A/U) What if some other people who were loved had died instead of Eddie, on the day when Team Flash defeated the 'Reverse Flash? What if Caitlin and Barry got stuck in a compromising position? What if there was no way out of it? How will the rest of Team Flash, Caitlin and Barry cope? Read to find out! Alternate ending of 1x23. Rating might change to M in the future. (Snowbarry)
1. Alternate Ending

**_TAKES PLACE IN AND AFTER SEASON 1 EPISODE 23. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING OF THE EPISODE, AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE BASED ON SEASON 2 STUFF. ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _(The night when Barry went back in time to save his mother, but didn't):_

''I got a second chance, to come here, to tell you that we're okay. Dad and I are okay, and we miss you..'' I tell my mom, after letting her know I'm her son: Barry, and from the future. I sobbed uncontrollably as my mother lay on the floor, with her heart stabbed, and almost about to die, my vision was fogged because of the ocean of tears in my eyes.  
''Barry..good-good-bye...'' I watched as my mom struggled to speak, to say good-bye to me, before moving on from this life...  
With the sight of her now gone, _again_ I felt as if everything was taken from me, _again_. I let the ocean of tears in my eyes flow out, and my tears created a sea of water on the floor. After crying for about 30 seconds, I realized that if I wanted to get back to my time, I had to leave NOW, before the worm-hole which I opened to travel back here, closes.

I run back through the worm-hole, and just as I return to my time (2015), I smash into whatever the Reverse Flash was seated in, probably a time machine, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces, and both of us to fall to the ground.  
Caitlin, Ronnie, Cisco and professor Stein rush back to the cortex to shut off the worm-hole, and soon, it's closed.

He (Eobard Thawne) looks at me, frustrated, and as he throws the broken pieces of glass of the time machine away, he shouts, ''You didn't save her? WHY? WHY? You could have had the life you wanted, you could have had EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED!''

I tried to forget about my mom, so I could stop crying for now, and after getting back on my feet, I reply, ''I already do..''  
''Not for long..'' Reverse Flash says, as he puts on his mask and attacks me. I attack back and we fight furiously, hitting each other with fierce punches and kicks, throwing each other off the walls, and I was the last one who ended up hitting the wall, and he pinned me against it, removed my mask, and threatened, ''Just so we're clear, after I'm done with you, I'm going to kill them, and then I'm going to kill your father, I always win, FLASH!''  
This was it, my last breaths, he was going to end me, my friends, and my dad. He was going to take everything away from me again, and this time, for good.  
I saw him raise his hand and vibrate it at super-speed, about to shove it through my chest, until a blast of fire pushes him away, freeing me. It was F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. He saved my life, all of our lives, for the time being. I tried to gather all the energy in my body, and attack Reverse Flash, but I couldn't. There was no energy in me, and all I could do was watch, as FIRESTORM tried to attack the Reverse Flash, but he kept dodging the blasts of fire. Cisco and Caitlin had also returned.  
''Ronnie no! Stop! Get away from him!'' Caitlin yelled, as her husband, who was merged with professor Stein, kept attacking the Reverse Flash, but it was useless. Joe, Cisco, Iris, and her fiance Eddie rushed over to me and helped me up.  
''Are you okay?'' Iris asks, worried.  
''I'm fine.'' I lie, as we kept watching the fight between FIRESTORM and Reverse Flash go on.  
''I have to stop him!'' I yell, as I find the energy in my body and join the fight, while everyone watched and prayed for the best.

The Reverse Flash had FIRESTORM on the ground, after hitting him (or them) with speed punches.  
''RONNIE!'' Caitlin yelled as the man in yellow started vibrating his hand at super-speed, ready to kill him and professor Stein, but I couldn't let it happen. I punched the back of his head with all my power, but I just made things worse.  
The power of the punch made him faint and fall to the ground, on top of FIRESTORM, and since his hand was vibrating at super-speed, it pierced the chest of FIRESTORM, stopping his heart from beating.  
''NO!'' cried Caitlin, who tried to rush over to her dying husband, but was prevented to do so by Joe and Iris, so instead she just cried on Iris's shoulder.  
''NO! RONNIE!'' she cried, as we all watched in shock.

Ronnie and professor Stein had both died, because of me. If I would have just stopped the Reverse Flash by pushing him away, they would still be alive; but instead I let my anger out and punched him, and he fell on top of them, and his hand pierced their chest and killed them.  
''No!'' Caitlin sobbed, the same way I did when my mother died a few minutes ago.  
''Caitlin it's alright. It'll be fine. Come on lets go get you some sleep.'' Cisco says as he tries to get her up.  
''NO! My husband is just killed! This can't be happening, not again!'' she cried, as she pushed Joe and Iris away and rushed over to FIRESTORM. Eddie, Cisco and Joe grabbed Reverse Flash, still unconscious, and took him up to the pipeline to lock him up.  
''Cait I'm so sorry...'' I apologize, even though she deserved more than just an apology for letting her husband die.  
''Get away from me!'' she shouted, as I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
''Get lost Barry! You always mess things up! This is all your fault!'' she pushed me, and I fell to the ground, Iris came to help me up and consoled me.  
Caitlin held up FIRESTORM'S hand and kissed it, while still crying. It was at that moment that FIRESTORM started to glow, and with that glow FIRESTORM separated into Ronnie and professor Stein.  
Caitlin got up and took a few steps back, surprised to see what just happened. It wasn't really much of a surprise, just that the FIRESTORM bond was gone, and the 2 members, who both had died (because of me) had separated.

Iris and I watched, tears filled her eyes too as we looked at our heroes, who had sacrificed their lives for us. It even hurt us to see Caitlin crying over her husband's dead body. What hurt me even more was that she blamed me for this, even though I deserved it, but hearing her shout at me, hearing the sweet Caitlin Snow; who always keeps her emotions in control scream at me, blaming me for everything, it just hurt.

Joe, Eddie and Cisco returned after locking Reverse Flash in the pipeline, and stood in silence by us, as tears filled their eyes as well.  
''They were our heroes...'' Joe says.  
''We won't let their death go in-vain. We will honor their sacrifice...'' Cisco starts saying, as he looks at one of his best friend, dead on the ground, along with the professor he looked up to.

Iris rests her head against Eddie's shoulder, lightly crying, and Cisco was going to console Caitlin once again, but just then, the worm-hole reopened.  
''What the frack?'' Cisco says in shock, and we all slowly back up, except Caitlin, who didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. The worm-hole kept getting bigger in size every second.  
''It's the singularity! It's what Professor Stein feared would happen!'' Cisco explains.  
''But you shut off the worm-hole, how has it reopened?'' Joe asks with a confused look on his face.  
''I don't know, but we have to go before it starts feeding!'' Cisco replies, fearing the situation.  
''Caitlin we have to go.'' Iris shouts, as we all feel light winds pulling us towards the singularity.  
Joe helped Iris get Caitlin up, while Eddie and Cisco stared at the singularity in shock.  
''No! I'm not leaving him!'' Caitlin shouts back, pushing Iris's hand away.

I just thought of something. If someone went inside the singularity, they would get stuck in the middle, meaning that it will become stabilized and will stop growing.

''Caitlin it's to dangerous you have to go!'' I scream at Caitlin, who is trying to pick Ronnie's dead body up.  
''Not without him!'' she cries, and Joe helps her pick the dead body up.  
''If this thing keeps growing it's gonna swallow up the earth!'' Cisco freaks out.  
''I have an idea. If we throw someone in the singularity, they will get stuck in the center of it, causing the singularity to stabilize and stop!'' I explain my idea to Cisco.  
''Who'd be willing to go in their?'' Cisco asks  
''I'll go, this is all my fault.'' I say, but it was to late. The winds became stronger, and soon, the dead body of professor Stein went flying into the singularity.  
''Dude no! That's insane!'' Cisco disapproves of my plan.

The winds kept becoming stronger. Even though there was someone in there now (Stein's body), it still didn't stop.  
''Why didn't it stop there is someone in there now?'' I ask Cisco.  
''His body is dead, it has no radiation or energy, it can't stabilize it!'' he shouts.  
With that, we all backed up, Cisco opened the door for us to run, but Joe and Caitlin were being pulled in along with Ronnie's body.  
''No!'' Eddie and Iris shout, as they pull Caitlin and Joe back, but they weren't able to hold onto Ronnie and he too went into the singularity.  
''NO!'' Caitlin screams, and runs after Ronnie's body.  
''Caitlin stop!'' I say as I run to stop her, but in the process we both get pulled in.  
''NO!" The rest of the team cry, as we get sucked in, along with Ronnie's body.

After getting sucked in, I had another idea. I ran as fast as I could around the core of the singularity to disrupt its motion. I could see Cisco, Joe, Eddie and Iris cry as they ran out of the room.  
Soon after alot of running, I was able to stop the motion of the singularity. Caitlin just floated inside along with Ronnie's dead body, still crying.  
After stopping the singularity, Caitlin and I fall outside S.T.A.R Labs; with the 2 dead bodies left inside the singularity.  
Caitlin had become unconscious from the the spinning of the singularity and the fall, and I picked her up in my arms, but just then I realized that something was wrong. Something wasn't right. STAR Labs looked different, and there were cars flying in the sky! This was a different world!

* * *

 _ **HOW WAS IT? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. SHOULD I MAKE THIS A SNOWBARRY?  
4+ REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. How to move on?

**_I can't believe I got 14 reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so much everyone for your support. Here is chapter 2. Be sure to read the end notes :)  
_**

* * *

 ** _PREVIOUSLY:  
_** _Caitlin had become unconscious from the the spinning of the singularity and the fall, and I picked her up in my arms, but just then I realized that something was wrong. Something wasn't right. STAR Labs looked different, and there were cars flying in the sky! This was a different world!  
_

* * *

 _ **(Caitlin's P.O.V):**_

I wake up, sweating, panting and shivering. I just had the worst nightmare of my life! My heart was racing when I woke up, but it calmed down after I realized that it was just a dream, a really scary dream.

 _'Phew. Thank God that wasn't real..' I sigh_

When I finally snap into back into reality, I notice that I wasn't in my room. This wasn't my bed. I was in STAR Labs! But why would I fall asleep in STAR Labs? And why does it look so different all of a sudden?

I hear 2 people talking, and I head towards the voice, which seems to be coming from Cisco's workshop. On my way there I also notice that the corridor also seemed different. Did they renovate this place while I was asleep? And how long was I asleep?  
I stop before the entrance, and lean against the wall and hear what they are talking about.

 _ **(NO ONE'S P.O.V):**_

''So basically, you created a black hole; or as you are calling it, a singularity; in STAR Labs, got sucked into it along with that woman, and somehow managed to stop it, and after you did you ended up here, in what seems like a new world to you?'' Barry is asked, by a voice sounding familiar to Caitlin, who's standing outside the door and listening to everything.

''Basically yes. I mean that everything here is different, its like black is white, up is down. You know what I'm saying right?'' Barry says.

''No. I don't know what you're saying. But you're experience may have just proven the newly proposed theory that claimed that there may be other earths existing along side ours, at the same time. Multiverse as you would call it.'' The man explains.

''So this was all real?'' Caitlin asks as she enters, tears flowing out of her eyes, again. She's so mixed up in her emotions that she doesn't even notice that the man Barry was talking to looked familiar.

 ** _(CAITLIN'S P.O.V):_**

So it wasn't just a dream! Oh come on!  
At the moment, the memory of that event starts coming back to me. Ronnie DID die. We DID get stuck inside a singularity, and we ARE now trapped in another world, well, apparently.  
I let out the same amount of tears now, as I did the last time, my heart paining once again.

''Caitlin...'' Barry calls out, breaking the long silence in the room, but I run out, and go lie down on the bed that I woke up from.

What was I going to do without him?

 _ **(NO ONE'S P.O.V):**_

''I see your friend's awake...'' The man points out to Barry.

''Yeah...'' Barry sighs.

''Why was she crying? What happened?'' The man questions Barry.

''Her husband died during our fight with the evil speedster I told you about, the Reverse Flash...'' Barry explains, with a sad look on his face.

''Uh-huh, I see...'' The man replies.

''His name was Ronnie...and...he died because of me. I pushed the Reverse Flash onto him, allowing him to kill him...'' Barry elaborates his explanation.

''Well that's unfortunate...'' The man says.

''And you know what? The man who killed my mother, the man who killed Ronnie, the man who ruined everyone's life, he had your face, Wells...'' Barry says, resisting the urge to kill him.

 _ **(BARRY'S P.O.V):  
**_

So what is the possibility that the man who ruined the life of my friends, and me, looked exactly like the man who is our only hope to return back to our world? Well, how about a 100?

Turns out, the STAR Labs on this earth also belongs to Harrison Wells. He also built a particle accelerator, which exploded as well, and there are meta-humans here too.  
Just great!

It's not easy looking at Wells's face, but he isn't the one who caused all sorts of troubles. He just looks like him, as he is his doppelganger. He is the Wells from (what I am calling) Earth-2, while the man who ruined our lives was Eobard Thawne, who disguised himself as Wells, and he was from Earth-1.

This Wells has no idea about our lives, he doesn't even know us properly.

 _ **(NO ONE'S P.O.V):**_

''What do you mean 'had my face'?'' Wells asks, trying to understand what Barry was talking about.

''Well, his real name was Eobard Thawne, he was from the future. He traveled back in time to kill me, but I escaped; so he ended up killing my mother. When he was running back to his time, he lost the ability to time travel, so he killed the Harrison Wells on that earth, somehow stole his face and DNA, built the particle accelerator and let it explode so that I can become the Flash. He trained me and wanted me to go fast enough, so fast that I could rupture the space time barrier and open a worm-hole through which he would return to the future.'' Barry explains, pondering over whether he got all the details right or not.

''Okay I get it, and I don't wanna hear anymore of that. It sounds confusing and I have nothing to do with it.'' Wells snaps at Barry.

''Okay...'' Barry says, as he gets up and goes out to look for Caitlin. He finds her sitting on the edge a bed in the cortex, crying heavily.

''Cait...'' Barry tries to talk to her, but more words don't come out of his mouth.

''Ronnie died. Again..'' she sobs.

''Hey hey hey hey hey. It's okay. You'll be alright. Do you think Ronnie would want you to mourn over him like this? What would Ronnie want you to do? From what I think, he'd want you to be brave, he'd want you to accept the change and move on. Isn't that right?'' Barry asks, using a tissue to wipe the tears off her face.

''I don't know Barry...'' she cries.

''Hey, look at me,'' Barry says, lifting her chin up with his right hand, ''Ronnie died as a hero. He was your hero. He sacrificed his life for all of us, including you, so you have to honor that sacrifice and do what he would want you to do. Move on and accept the change...''

Caitlin pulls him in for a hug, which Barry gladly accepts. He feels the part of his shirt on his left shoulder get wet, from the tears of Caitlin, who is now crying against his shoulder. He starts rubbing his hands down her brunette hair, signalling her to calm down.

''Barry I'm sorry I blamed you for it. I know that you had nothing to do-'' Caitlin apologizes but is cut off by Barry.

''Cait..it's okay. I deserve it. I should have controlled my anger instead of letting it out and punching him. The punch caused him to fall on FIRESTORM thus ending their lives...'' Barry suggests that he deserves the blame, and feels his eyes get red and tears fall from them.

''No Barry. No one can control their anger in situations like those. It's not your fault. I just blamed you because I was angry...'' she says, still crying on his shoulder.

Barry didn't say anything after that, for a while. He knew that Caitlin was wrong, that it wasn't his fault. He knew it was, and he had accepted that.

''Ahm ahm...'' Wells, who had been watching them this whole time, clears his throat to get their attention. They both pull away from each others embrace.

''Wells, what is he doing here?'' Caitlin freaks out, as she stops crying and wipe. She gets off the bed and is now standing on her feet, slowly walking away from Wells.

''It's a long story Cait...'' Barry starts, as he explains everything to her.

''So...he isn't the evil Wells right?'' She asks, taking in everything Barry just explained.

''No. He's a completely different person.'' Barry replies.

''Okay...and we're what, in a...different world?'' She asks, now worried.

''Apparently yes, and there's no way home...'' Barry sighs, hopelessly, as he and Wells explain her the theory of 'multiverse'.

''Ugh no!'' Caitlin groans.

''You've got to adjust your lives here now. Move on from the past quickly. Which shouldn't be much of a problem for you Allen, considering that you're the fastest man alive Wells suggests, and Barry smirks.

''And it's better you don't go and see people on this earth that you know..'' Wells adds.

''Because here, your doppelgangers are you, they are the ones who are part of their families, you can't interrupt that.'' Wells explains.

''Okay...'' Barry and Caitlin sigh with sadness.

''But then where do we live? How do we earn our living?'' Caitlin inquires.

''I have a house put up on rent. No one has rented it yet so you can stay there. I can get you both jobs here at STAR Labs. Caitlin as a scientist/doctor, and Barry as a scientist/investigator,'' Wells says, as he hands out some papers to Caitlin and Barry, ''You can earn money, and use it to pay off the cost of my house...''

''Wait how do you know about our professions?'' Caitlin inquires.

''Allen told me.'' Wells replies, now handing out keys to Barry.

''Here's the keys to the house. Main Avenue of 4th Light Street, Lane 3, house number 7.'' Wells explains the address.

''Wait, isn't that the most expensive housing area in the city?'' Barry asks, recalling that on his earth (earth-1), the Main Avenue of 4th Light Street was the most expensive place in the city.

''It is. I'm a billionaire. What else do you expect?'' Wells replies.

''But how are we supposed to pay it off?'' Caitlin asks.

''You'll earn enough money at STAR Labs to pay it off within 2 years. 1 year if you don't spend your income elsewhere,'' Wells answers, ''Besides, it has 3 bed-rooms...''

''Don't you have a house with fewer bedrooms?'' Barry asks, knowing it's gonna be tough paying off the cost of the house.

''I don't have any houses with 2 bedrooms, but I do own 3 or 4 small apartments with 1 bedroom, but I figured you wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping together on 1 bed just yet..'' Wells smirks, making Barry and Caitlin blush.

''Actually we'll take a apartment. I can sleep on a couch in the living-room, kinda my habit..'' Barry blurts out, looking at Caitlin.

''Yeah, plus, how will we look after a big house?'' Caitlin blushes again, at the thought of having to sharing a room with Barry, sometime.

''Well, then take these keys instead,'' Wells orders, exchanging keys with Barry, ''Dale Housing, building four, floor 3, apartment 1.''

''Uh thank you..'' Barry says, taking a look at the keys.

''Oh and, you both have your interviews tomorrow. 7 AM. Come prepared.'' Wells points out.

''Interviews? But we don't have any proof of our qualifications. How are we supposed to-'' Caitlin is interrupted by Wells.

''Just kidding...but just be here by 7 AM tomorrow, and I'll assign you your tasks'' Wells adds.

''Uh yeah sure. Thanks again.'' Barry says.

''Remember, don't try to get involved with the people you know from your earth here. May hold consequences...'' Wells states.

''Okay,'' Barry says as he signals me to follow him out, ''oh and..what else is different here?''

''How am I supposed to know? You'll have to figure that out yourself.'' Wells replies.

''Right...'' Barry sighs, and with that, he heads towards the elevator with Caitlin.

''So I guess we never see our real friends and families again huh?'' Caitlin asks, as they enter the elevator.

''Doesn't seem like it...'' Barry sighs.

''There has to be something we can do?'' Caitlin asks, searching for hope.

''What can we do? We are in a different world, and we don't know how we got here. All we know is that we got pulled into a singularity. We can't create another one now can we?'' Barry hopelessly replies, as they exit the lift and STAR Labs.

Usually Barry would just Flash over to any place, but this time, he figured that he could use the walk.

''I'm sorry we're stuck here because of me...'' Caitlin says, letting her head hang down in shame, as they kept walking towards the desired location.

''What are you talking about?'' Barry asks.

''I was crazy to run after his body, his DEAD body. It was senseless. And you tried stopping me and got pulled to this world along with me...'' she explains.

''Cait, it wasn't a crazy decision. Anyone would have reacted like that if someone they loved had died...'' Barry assures her it's not her fault.

Slowly, tears start rolling out of her eyes.

''Why are you crying?'' Barry asks, even though he knew the answer to that.

''It's just that, Ronnie once told me that if he died, he didn't want me to mourn over him. He told me that I should move on if it ever happened. But I don't know how I'll live without him, and how am I even supposed to move on now that I'm in a different world?'' she asks, tears still forming.

''Cait, life is all about tragedies. Trust me, I know better than anyone. Sometimes, you don't see a way you can ever recover from that tragedy, but there is always a hidden way, and you can't find that hidden way unless you accept the loss and move on...'' Barry replies, and tears start to roll out of his eyes as well, as he thinks about what he just said.

He just told Caitlin how to move on from a tragedy, even though he never did. What he told her was true, but he had never tried it. He had never moved on from any tragedy he faced, from his mother's death to this day. He ponders over those words and thinks that maybe it is time to move on, from everything. After-all, he was in a different world with no way back to his world, moving on would be the only way he could keep living.

When they realize that they both are crying, they pull each other in for a hug, never wanting to let go of each-others embrace, but they had too, as it looked weird.

''Where is his body by the way?'' Caitlin asks.

''I'm not sure. When we fell out of the singularity it didn't come along with us. Must have gotten stuck inside...'' Barry replies, and they both let out a sigh of sadness.

''How did you get your suit changed? And where is it?'' Caitlin asks, wiping the tears off her face and changing the topic.

''Wells gave it to me, and he's kept my suit somewhere safe...'' Barry answers, also wiping the tears off his face.

''Did you wonder what the rest of Team Flash would be thinking right now?'' Caitlin asks, as they continue their walk.

''Probably that we're dead...'' Barry sighs.

They kept walking to their desired location, stopping in the way a couple of times to ask for directions from strangers.

* * *

 _ **(On the earth where Barry and Caitlin were originally from):**_

(NO ONE'S P.O.V):

Joe, Iris, Cisco and Eddie came back into STAR Labs after the singularity had stopped.

''How did it stop?'' Eddie asks, while everyone was crying after seeing that Barry and Caitlin had got sucked into the singularity, and panting from all the running they did.

''Barry and Caitlin are trapped in it's core, which means that the singularity is feeding off the energy and radiation from their bodies, and that's why it's stopped..'' Cisco explains as he starts to cry, realizing that his 2 best friends were now gone, forever.

''But what happens when it feeds off their whole bodies? What happens when Barry and Caitlin...die...in there? Will it reopen?'' Eddie asks, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

''I don't know...'' Cisco replies.

''Why did this happen?'' Iris cries on her father's shoulder. Joe cries along with her, and everyone else.

 _(4 HOURS LATER):_

''I can't believe their gone!'' Iris groans, as the remaining of the Team Flash see the news channels on the screens in front of them.

''Neither can we...'' Cisco says, rubbing his red eyes, while standing at the spot where the singularity had formed.

''What are we gonna do with Reverse Flash now? Kill him?'' Joe asks.

''No no no. He might know why the singularity had formed...'' Cisco replies, as he turns off the news channels, which were just talking about the singularity that had just formed.

''How are we gonna stop meta-humans now that the Flash is dead?'' Eddie asks, trying to stop everyone from crying again.

''Yeah, we don't have what it takes to stop them..'' Joe points out.

''We could get the Reverse Flash to fight them, or we could just let them do what they want to...'' Cisco says as he runs out of hope.  
Suddenly a man walks in.  
''You won't have to..'' he says.

''Who the hell are you?'' Joe asks, pointing his gun towards the man.

''My name is Mathew Logan, and I am here to give you hope...'' the man replies, raising his hands in the air.

* * *

 _(...To be Continued...)_

 _ ***THAT WAS CHAPTER 2!*  
**_ -WHO DO YOU THINK IS MATHEW LOGAN, AND WHERE IS HE FROM?-  
-WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH BARRY AND CAITLIN ONCE THEY START LIVING TOGETHER IN THEIR NEW APARTMENT?-  
-HOW WILL TEAM FLASH COPE WITHOUT 'THE FLASH'?-  
-WILL THEY ASK THE 'REVERSE FLASH' FOR HELP?-  
-WHAT DO YOU THINK BARRY AND CAITLIN WILL LEARN ABOUT EARTH-2?-  
-WILL THEY FINALLY MOVE ON FROM THEIR TRAGIC PAST?-

REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW, AND READ MORE TO FIND OUT! **  
**

* * *

 _ **5+ Reviews (on this chapter) for the next chapter to be posted.  
Next chapter will be uploaded in a week.  
**_ _  
_


	3. Time-Jump

_**So sorry I haven't posted in a long long time. In order to make up for it, I'm gonna give you all what you want: A 'M-Rated' mature Snowbarry sex scene. I am doing this alot sooner than I planned to...  
**_

* * *

 _ **Caitlin's P.O.V:**_

 _ **(8 HOURS AGO)  
**_

 _Barry crashes his lips into mine, and the kiss starts as a passionate one; until his tongue rests at my lips, begging for entrance, which I gladly allow him. His tongue is everywhere in my mouth, exploring every inch of it, and I moan against his lips. His hands move up and down my body, until he finds the zipper on the back of my dress, which he slides down. He breaks the kiss and removes me from the dress, leaving it to pile on the floor. I simultaneously remove his tuxedo, and it joins my dress on the floor. His hands go from being around my shoulders, to resting on my hips, and he gives them a gentle squeeze, before he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist while continuing the hungry kiss, this time with my tongue in his mouth._

 _I start to unbutton his shirt, as he carries me to my bedroom. I drop his shirt along the way. He carries me to the bed, and pins me in the center of it, still kissing me. I flip him over, so that now he is under me, and while continuing the kiss, I remove his belt and unzip his pants; meanwhile his hands are resting on my hips. I break the kiss and slide his pants off, throwing them far away; leaving him only in his boxers, which seemed to be TOO tight at the moment, so I decide to remove them, but before I can do anything, he sits up and kisses me again; and his hands fondled with the clip of my bra, and in a flash, he had the clip opened._

 _Without removing my bra, he uses his speed to pin me to the mattress, and starts pecking kisses near my ear lobe, gently biting at it._

 _''Barryy..'' I moan, as he now starts tracing kisses down my neck, gently biting at the sweet spot. This was torture. It felt like a tsunami of fire in between my thighs._

 _His kisses continue to go south, eventually reaching my chest. He looks up for me, asking for permission, and I nod a 'yes', and with that, he lifts my bra and tosses it away. All he does after that is stare, with his mouth wide open, capturing the view I just provided him._

 _''Caitlin...You're so...beautiful!'' He moans, as the back of his hands gently move against the skin surrounding my breasts, and he peppers kisses below my neck. The movement of his hands has me in a trance. He hasn't even touched my breasts yet, but still it feels like there was fire raging within them._

 _''Bar-'' I moan, as the back of his hands now slide on my breasts at a slow pace. He keeps moving his hands slowly, and completely ignores the sensitive spots on my boobs. Instead, his hands move to the deep valley in between them, and his lips crash into mine again. I keep moaning, this time against his lips._

 _No one ever made me feel like this, not even Ronnie. Barry's touches are something like she has never experienced before, a pleasure which she believed didn't exist._

 _As his hands leave the space in between my boobs, he breaks our hungry kiss and once again continues tracing kisses down my neck, eventually reaching my chest again. This time he doesn't stop. His kisses are now landing on top of my breasts, constantly shifting from the left mountain to the right one. This time, his hands finally hover over my boobs, and his soft (and warm) fingers and palms rub around my globes, but he is still ignoring my nipples. His kisses now become more like licks, since he is licking my right breast. He starts from the top, and keeps going down until the cleavage, and he licks the sides of both boobs, before continuing to lick further down my breast. He licks in circles around my nipples, but doesn't make contact with them._

 _My nipples are so hard and tight that I literally feel as if they were going to become as thin as a pin.  
_

 _''Ahh...Barryy...'' My moans grow stronger, as his hands finally make contact with my nipples. He is now rubbing flicking both my nipples, while he presses his lips to the lower side of my breasts. After he's done flicking my nipples, he finally takes them into his mouth, left one first. He bites down hard, and both his hands squeeze my other breast. I was over the edge. I knew what was going on...I was edging an orgasm...a nipple orgasm. As a doctor I know that it is extremely hard to get orgasms in the nipples, but Barry made it seem easy. It wasn't long before I experienced the first nipple orgasm of my life, and it was soon followed by the second._

 _''Ohhh...yesss!'' I moan. This felt better than anything in the world. What did I do to deserve this?_

 _After being done with my breasts, he now drops kisses along my stomach, and his hands slip into my purple panties and he slides them off my legs, dropping them on the floor. His hands move on both my thighs, and the heat in between my legs was killing me. His kisses reached down to my thighs, and instead of going between my legs, they went down to my foot._

 _This was it. I couldn't take more. I was going to die if this went on any longer. Enough of torture. I need him, I need him now!_

 _I move my feet aside and quickly move to pin him down to the bed, and I grab a wrapper from underneath my pillow. I slide my index fingers into his boxers, and slide them off, before tossing it away. Now it was my turn to stare in awe at the sight in front of me. He must have been as aroused as me by all that torturing._

 _I empty the packet, and slide the sheath on Barry's manhood, slightly letting my fingers touch it, just to tease his. Once I put the condom on his penis, he flips me over and kisses me passionately._

 _''Barry..please. I need you..'' I beg, and soon I feel him in between my legs. His hands cup the supple curves on my chest, and he traces kisses down my neck-line, while thrusting in and out of me. He started slow, but soon he picked up his pace, and even started using his super-speed. He vibrated inside me, and electricity traveled inside my body._

 _''Barry...God...ahh...'' I moan, along with him.  
''Caitlin...I'm..I'm close..'' he moans, as our hips keep moving in sync._

 _We kept moaning, becoming louder with each second, until finally I felt the walls between my legs tighten, and I climaxed.  
''Bar...Barryy...'' I moan as I climax.  
''Cai-...Caitli..'' Barry moans, as he too reaches his climax with me._

 _We lay there, panting, with him still inside me, with his head rested on my chest, and his hands fondling with my boobs._

 _''You're beautiful...'' Barry compliments me._

 _''I know...'' I smirk, and with that, he exits me and removes his filled condom, tossing it in the bin._

 _''Do you need your clothes?'' He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed._

 _''No..'' I reply, and I stand up from the bed to get the covers set, and we cuddle under them, still naked._

 _ **(NOW)**_

I suddenly wake up, after having a good night's sleep in a long time. I get out of the bed, silently, hoping not to wake Barry up. I exit the room to find my clothes and shower, and during the whole time, I keep pondering over how much has changed between us, over the events of last night. Who knew moving on from her husband would be this easy? Who thought adjusting into a different world would be fun?

After showering, I walk into the lounge and see Barry standing there, naked.

''Umm..have you seen my...boxers?'' He asks, as he blushes.

''You mean these?'' I ask, as I take them out of the pocket on my jeans and spin them around my finger.

''Gimme those.'' Barry groans as he snatches them and quickly puts them on, trying to hide his manhood from her.

''Why are you embarrassed? I saw alot of things last night..'' I smirk, as Barry also puts on his shirt.

''Uh yeah...we...did some...things...'' Barry blushes.

Ofcourse, it's always awkward after any couple's 'first time together'.

''We did,'' I say, ''but lets try and not make this awkward..''

''Sure...'' He replies.

''You know you're hot right?'' He asks, making me blush.

''I know.'' I reply as I walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He goes to shower.

While making breakfast, I recall the first time we kissed, our first date. I also recall what led to our first date...

 _ **(2 MONTHS AGO):**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **TBC  
**_

* * *

 _ **Basically, I skipped the whole 'getting along' and 'fitting into another world' part, so I could give you all some Snowbarry scenes. Don't worry, I will cover that part in the following chapters. This was a time-jump chapter.**_

 _ **5+ REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_SO BAD NEWS:_**

 ** _I have to finish this story. i just don't know where to go with it. The thing is, my roommate and I both write fanfics. He has his own account and I have my own. We help each other out in stories when we're free. I asked him to write the second and third chapters of this story, and he did a brilliant job. But he messed up in chapter 3. He put the mature scene in chapter 3 (which should have been in chapter 7). After that, I just don't know how to make a flashback...or timejump...and besides, the story line is tough to extend and write about_**

 ** _If you like, you can check out my other story: The Flash: Nothing will ever be the same.  
It's definitely better than this story. _**

**_Sorry to let you down... :'(_**


End file.
